


i won't tell anyone, kei-chan

by xkitsune



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism, schoolgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkitsune/pseuds/xkitsune
Summary: "i'll never snitch on daddy."
Relationships: Ukai Keishin/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 196





	i won't tell anyone, kei-chan

“Hi, Kei-chan!” 

You smelled the scent of smoke before you heard the groan coming from behind the cash register, both belonging to the blonde man who held a cigarette between his fingers.

“How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?” Keishin grumbled, flicking ash into the ashtray on the counter. “Aren’t you supposed to be in school?” 

“I skipped last period,” you explained, earning an eye roll from the older man.

Flashing him a dazzling smile, you made a beeline for the coolers on the far wall and grabbed a can of grapefruit chuhai. You could feel eyes boring into the back of you as you walked past the register, and a satisfied smirk spread on your lips while you pretended to browse the drinks for a while longer.

Finding your school uniform from your first year had been challenging, but you finally found it hidden at the back of your closet. The fitted white shirt stretched over the bust you had developed over the two years, and the pleated skirt sat high on your waist and ended an inch past your ass. If you bent over, your panties would be exposed to whoever was looking.

“Put that back,” Keishin said warningly from his spot behind the counter. “I’m not selling you alcohol.” 

Your smirk turned into a pout when you turned to face him, and you walked over to set the can in front of him. “I won’t tell anyone, Kei-chan,” you grinned, your finger idly circling the cold rim of the drink. “Plus, it’s only a couple of months before I turn legal.” 

Leaning forward slightly, you watched as Keishin’s eyes darted towards your exposed cleavage, his gaze lingering a second too long before he cleared his throat and turned away. “Quit screwing around and go back to class,” he said sternly, taking another long drag from his cigarette and blowing the smoke out away from you. 

The acrid scent of his camel lights filling your nostrils only intoxicated you further. In all your lewd dreams about him, you could subconsciously smell the tobacco and cologne that clung to him. It was a concoction that made your nose burn and your thighs clench together.

His brown eyes narrowed at yours when you took the cigarette from him, closing your lips around the filter and taking a deep inhale. Instead of exhaling away, you blew the smoke in a steady stream at him, and your lower belly burned at the sight of him parting his lips slightly to breathe it in.

“Come on, Kei-chan,” you drawled, turning the dart around to slot it back into his mouth. “I won’t tell anyone.”

At this point, it was obvious that the both of you were no longer on the topic of underage drinking and skipping class. 

You expected him to remind you of your age-gap and the legality of it all, just like how he had been doing for the last year everytime you propositioned him. You were prepared for another rejection, but it never came.

The chair squeaked as Keishin got to his feet, his full height looming over you as you were still leaning forward on the counter, bent at the waist. From your vantage point, you could see the bulge in the front of his blue jeans, heat pooling in your belly at the sight of it.

You stayed put, only your head swivelling to follow him towards the door where he flipped the open sign to close before turning the latch with an audible click. You swore that you could feel your panties dampen at the sound, and you felt your body tense as he made his way over to you.

“You’re a real pain in my ass, you know that?” Keishin mumbled, tossing his half-smoked cigarette into the ashtray. “I hold myself back from you for  _ months _ , and now you come around during school hours in this tiny  _ fucking  _ skirt.” 

You couldn’t contain the moan that escaped you when you felt his large hand slide under your skirt to palm at ass. A shy whimper came from you when you realized that you were completely visible to anybody who walked past the store. If they stopped to look in, they’d see you in your school uniform bent over the counter with Keishin fondling you. When you told him that you wouldn’t tell anyone else, you meant it.

“I’m gonna get into a lot of shit if anyone sees me,” he continued, his voice low as he squeezed the supple flesh of your ass. “A grown ass man feeling up a seventeen year old; it’s enough to get me locked up. You know that, right?” 

Nodding, you bit your lip, skin tingling at the roughness of his fingertips running along the waistband of your panties. “I won’t tell anyone,” you said, all traces of humour gone from your voice. “Just don’t stop touching me.” 

Keishin let out a chuckle, withdrawing his hand and leaning over you to grab a set of keys from next to the register. You didn’t bother to fix the hem of your skirt as you followed him into the storage room of the store, your throat dry and your heart thumping in your chest. It was nothing special, just a table and a chair with some boxes littered around, but you could hardly care if it meant that you were with Keishin.

“Bend over on the table,” the coach commanded, closing the door behind him. You obeyed immediately, placing your hands on the cool wood to stabilize yourself as you laid your torso on the surface. 

Keishin flipped the hem of your skirt up until it was bunched up around your waist, and you let out a gasp at the cold air hitting your nearly-bare skin. 

“So fucking naughty,” he gloated, bending down so his chest was against your back. You could feel his hardness rubbing against the back of your thigh, so dangerously close to your core that you mewled in want.

“Touch me, Keishin,” you whimpered, throwing your head back into the crook of his neck. You moaned when he planted kisses along your jaw and neck, his lips suckling at the tender skin until it stung. Your pussy ached with neglect, and you could feel him smiling against your ear as he continued to squeeze your ass.

Groaning, you tried to move your hips back into his hand to get some sort of friction in between your legs, but Keishin forced you to a stop with a grip of his fingers. 

“Don’t look back, you promise?” He asked, combing your hair delicately to one side of your shoulder. You nodded, breath held in your throat as you felt his weight lifted off your back. 

A cry of pleasure burst from you the moment his fingers brushed against your swollen clit through the thin material of your panties, the light touch enough to have you clenching your fists. 

“You’re so wet, baby,” Keishin remarked, hooking his finger around the crotch of your underwear to pull it aside, exposing your soaking pussy. You should have been embarrassed, with your sex in full view, but all you could think about was how badly you wanted him. 

“Only for you,” you gasped, throwing your head back as he ran a finger down your soaking slit before circling at the bundle of nerves.

The first swipe of his fingers was electric, and the moans and cries came out of your mouth in a string of unintelligible words. You could  _ feel  _ the smirk as Keishin pressed into your slick folds harder, the pressure on your clit making you damn near sob.

It felt so good that your toes curled, and you were about to tell him that you were so close to cumming and then he  _ slid a finger inside of you and oh, fuck- _

Cries of pleasure filled the storage room when Keishin curled his finger slightly inside you, and the table shook underneath you as you came harder than you had ever before. 

“Jesus,” Keishin groaned, withdrawing his finger to spread your slick juices around your entrance. 

You shuddered, already so overwhelmed by your intense orgasm that you nearly convulsed when you felt him insert his finger back in and his tongue on your clit. 

With previous boyfriends, you never had any of them go down on you, and you nearly thought the idea gross yourself, but now that Keishin was lapping away at you like you were a melting popsicle, you couldn’t get enough.

Your string of moans and whines were neverending as he pumped his finger steadily into you, his expert tongue circling your cunt steadily. The lewd sounds of your wet pussy that filled the storage room only seemed to amp the two of you up further as Keishin slid another digit into your tight hole. 

“K-Keishin,” you panted, the dull stretch of his fingers buzzing through you. “I can’t hold it any longer.”

In response, he latched his lips around your clit and suckled at the nub, and your eyes rolled into the back of your head as you came undone on the table, his name leaving your lips in broken syllables. 

Through the haze of it all, you could hear the jingle of his belt coming undone and the rustle of fabric of him undressing. Without waiting for his instructions, you stood upright on wobbly legs and turned to face him, your eyes glazing with lust as they travelled down his body.

Compared to the lean muscle that all the boys in the Karasuno volleyball possessed, Keishin was a little softer around the edges, but still had the same strength and build. His abs, though not as defined, contracted as he bent down to step out of his jeans, and  _ Jesus, his cock _ . 

Compared to the skinny dicks that you had the displeasure of having, Keishin’s cock was otherworldly. Fully erect, his member exceeded the dreams you lusted over with a pink tip that leaked shiny precum and balls that were nestled underneath his pubic hair that you couldn’t wait to get your mouth on.

Unable to wait any longer, you threw your arms around him and pulled him into a searing kiss, your mouth falling open in a moan when his hand closed around the neck of your shirt and pulled downwards. 

The clatter of your buttons hitting the floor didn’t register, your mind and body too focused on Keishin to do anything else but to capture his bottom lip in between your teeth. 

“Fuck,” he panted, breaking away from you for a second. “Where’s that fucking condom, I swear--”

Before he could reach for his pile of clothing, you yanked him back for another kiss, your fingers entangled in his bleach blonde locks. “Don’t need one,” you mumbled against him breathlessly. I’m on birth control.”

Keishin hesitated for a second, his eyes searching yours as he contemplated his decision.

“I promise,” you grinned, leaning back onto your elbows and staring up at him through your lashes. “Now fuck me, Kei-chan.” 

His surprised gaze narrowed into a feral smirk, and he leaned over to give you another open-mouthed kiss before standing up to grasp his hard length. 

You shuddered as he dragged the tip over your wet folds, the slick friction on your sensitive clit making you whine. 

“Don’t tease me, Kei-chan,” you whimpered, wiggling your hips in need. “C’mon...fuck me with that big cock.”

Keishin gave a wicked smile, his eyebrow quirking at your wanton pleads. “You want it that bad, huh, baby girl? So fucking dirty, with your tits bursting out of that tight uniform and your pretty pussy all on display for me.” 

You nodded, a surprised cry leaving you with the head of Keishin’s cock pressed against your entrance. It was barely in, but you could already anticipate the delicious stretch you would feel with the thickness of his manhood. 

Before you could beg again, your eyes widened and your jaw fell open as Keishin thrust his hips forward once, burying his entire length inside you. It was  _ huge _ , so big that you could feel the tip nudging your cervix, but it didn’t deter you from giving out a mewl of pleasure.

Slowly, Keishin withdrew his hips before thrusting into you again, his hands gripping the underside of your thighs to push them back towards your shoulders. 

“God, look at your little pussy taking in all of me,” he growled, his thrusts still slow but powerful. “What a good girl.”

Your hands went above your head to hold onto the edge of the table you were on, and you turned your head into your bicep to stifle the moans that were pouring out of you. Keishin reached over and grasped your chin in one hand, turning you back to face him. “Don’t,” he gritted out, pleasure contorting his expression as he continued to fuck you. “Let me hear you, baby.”

The deepness of his voice struck something deep in your belly, and you nodded fervently. Keishin, satisfied with your lewd groans, stood upright and repositioned your legs until they were pressed together firmly. You damn near screamed at the pleasure of the change of angle, his cockhead brushing along the upper wall of your pussy that had your legs shaking.

“Fuck, your pussy feels too fucking good,” Keishin swore, his fingers digging painfully into the flesh of your thighs. “Gonna cum soon.”

You knew that, with your two prior orgasms, the chances of a third were slim, but it still didn’t make you feel any less pleasure from his relentless thrusting. Keishin looked  _ so good _ , with his eyes closed and his face screwed up in ecstacy, that you wished you had a camera to take a photo right then and there.

Suddenly, the rumble of his moans increased and his hips started to move frantically,  _ desperately _ . The new intensity was enough to have your eyes roll into the back of your head, your mouth hanging open with unintelligible sounds coming out of it. 

“I’m gonna cum,” Keishin gasped, leaning his weight forward with every thrust. “F-fuck, baby,  _ fuck _ ,  _ take it! _ ” 

You let out a gasp just as he gave a strangled groan, your pussy clenching around his cock to milk every drop of his hot seed out of him. Keishin was absolutely fucking beautiful when he came, the column of his throat exposed as he threw his head back in pleasure. 

You almost whined in protest when he slid his cock out of you, leaving behind a trail of cum and your pussy juices to pool on the table underneath you. It was humorous, just how fast he reached for another pack of cigarettes and a lighter hidden between a few boxes. 

Through the smoke, you got onto your feet and worked your discarded panties up your legs, your eye contact with Keishin never breaking as you slid them up over your ass to hold all his cum in place. 

“Jesus,” Keishin growled. “Just what are they teaching you at that fucking school?” 

Giving him a grin, you dressed hurriedly and got onto your tiptoes, planting a hot kiss at the base of his jaw. “Nothing important. I’ll see you around, okay, Kei-chan?” 

Without giving him a second glance, you scooped up your school bag and headed towards the front of the store, flipping over the open sign and exiting past a huddle of impatient people crowded at the doorway. 

Next time, you had decided, you’d suck him off underneath the counter  _ during  _ business hours. 


End file.
